disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Detektyw Monk
Detektyw Monk (ang. Monk) – amerykański kryminalno-komediowy serial telewizyjny stworzony przez Andy’ego Breckmana, w którym główną rolę Adriana Monka grał Tony Shalhoub. Pierwszy odcinek wyemitowano 12 lipca 2002 roku w USA Network, a ostatni 4 grudnia 2009 roku w tej samej stacji. Serial liczył łącznie 125 odcinków podzielonych na osiem serii. Producentami byli Mandeville Films i Touchstone Television (chociaż podczas emitowania serialu nazwa firmy została zmieniona na ABC Studios, logo Touchstone Television pozostało niezmienione, co czyni Detektywa Monka ostatnim serialem, w którym pojawia się to logo) we współpracy z Universal Television. W Polsce pierwszy sezon pojawił się w Canal+ 3 kwietnia 2003. Latem 2009 roku rozpoczęto emisję ósmego i zarazem ostatniego sezonu serialu. Serial nosi obecnie tytuł najczęściej oglądanego dramatu odcinkowego w historii telewizji kablowej, który wcześniej posiadał serial kryminalny Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (ang. The Closer). Ostatni odcinek serialu, pt. Pan Monk i Koniec – Część II (ang. Mr. Monk and the End – Part II), osiągnął rekord oglądalności, uzyskując wynik 9,4 mln widzów, w tym 3,2 mln w wieku 18-49 lat. Fabuła Bohaterem serialu jest były policjant Adrian Monk (Tony Shalhoub). Gdy jego żona Trudy (Stellina Rusich/Melora Hardin) zostaje zamordowana, pojawiają się u niego zaburzenia psychiczne, które uniemożliwiają mu pracę w policji. Dzięki pomocy osobistej pielęgniarki, Sharony Fleming (Bitty Schram), dochodzi do częściowej poprawy stanu zdrowia Monka, co umożliwia mu objęcie posady konsultanta departamentu policji w San Francisco. Pomagając kapitanowi Lelandowi Stottlemayerowi (Ted Levine) rozwiązywać kryminalne zagadki, jednocześnie uporczywie myśli o odnalezieniu mordercy żony. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Adrian Monk (Tony Shalhoub) – były funkcjonariusz policji pracującym w wydziale zabójstw, prywatny konsultant policji San Francisco. Ma poważne zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne oraz wiele fobii – boi się m.in.: dużych wysokości, małych pomieszczeń, kontaktów fizycznych między ludźmi i bakterii. Jego żona, Trudy, została zamordowana w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, co ciągle nie daje mu spokoju. * Sharona Fleming (Bitty Schram) – pielęgniarka Monka i jego osobista asystentka (w sezonach 1-3). Ma dwunastoletniego syna Benjy'ego. W połowie 3. sezonu wróciła do swojego byłego męża i przeniosła się do New Jersey, nie zostawiając Monkowi żadnej wiadomości. Powróciła na chwilę w ostatnim sezonie, w odcinku Pan Monk i Sharona. * Natalie Teeger (Traylor Howard) – osobista asystentka Monka (w sezonach 3-8). Zajęła miejsce Sharony Fleming po jej wyjeździe. Mieszka razem z córką Julie. Jej mąż, Mitch, zginął w Kosowie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku Pan Monk i temat zastępczy. * kapitan Leland Stottlemeyer (Ted Levine) – naczelnik wydziału zabójstw policji w San Francisco. W czasie służby Monka w policji byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W pierwszym sezonie jest niechętnie do niego nastawiony i nigdy nie zgadza się z jego zdaniem. Współpracują ze sobą w czasie rozwiązywania zagadkowych morderstw. * oficer Randy Disher (Jason Gray-Stanford) – porucznik policji w wydziale zabójstw policji w San Francisco, podwładny Lelanda Stottlemeyera. Jest bardzo naiwny i znany ze swoich wyolbrzymionych teorii na temat rozwiązywanych spraw. Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * dr Charles Kroger (Stanley Kamel) – psychiatra Adriana Monka. Później zastąpiony przez dr. Nevena Bella (z powodu nagłej śmierci Kamela). * Benjamin „Benjy” Fleming (Kane Ritchotte) – syn Sharony Fleming. * Trudy Monk (Stellina Rusich w pierwszych dwóch sezonach; Melora Hardin w kolejnych) – żona Adriana Monka. Występuje w kilku odcinkach w postaci ducha, który w czasie snu Adriana pomaga mu podjąć właściwą decyzję, dodaje sił i otuchy, a także w jego wspomnieniach. * Ambrose (Ambroży) Monk (John Turturro) – brat Adriana Monka, który, podobnie jak on, ma wiele fobii. * Julie Teeger (Emmy Clarke) – córka asystentki Monka, Natalie Teeger. * Jack Monk (Dan Hedaya) – ojciec detektywa Monka. W dzieciństwie opuścił rodzinę. Pojawił się dopiero w czwartym sezonie serialu w odcinku Pan Monk wraca do domu. * Harold Krenshaw (Tim Bagley) – pacjent dr. Krogera, z którym Adrian Monk rywalizuje oraz ciągle się sprzecza ze względu na podobne fobie. * Linda Fusco (Sharon Lawrence) – agentka nieruchomości, czteroodcinkowa sympatia Lelanda Stottlemeyera. Romans ten kończy się zdemaskowaniem jej jako morderczyni. * Dale „Kaszalot” Biederbeck (Adam Arkin w pierwszym sezonie; Tim Curry w drugim sezonie; Ray Porter w trzecim) – największy i najbardziej znienawidzony rywal Monka. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w czwartym odcinku pierwszej serii, Monk spotyka Dale'a. * Kevin Dorfman (Jarrad Paul) – gadatliwy i raczej męczący sąsiad Monka. W odcinku Pan Monk i gazeciarz wygrywa w lotto 43 mln dolarów, które szybko traci skutkiem nieprzemyślanych inwestycji, dwóch rozwodów i nieuczciwego księgowego. Ginie zamordowany w odcinku Pan Monk i magik. Emisja w Polsce W Polsce serial „Detektyw Monk” emitowały stacje: * TVN: Stacja wyemitowała 7 sezonów i część 8 sezonu. Serial przyciągał nawet 2,5 mln widzówprzypis. * Canal+: Stacja wyemitowała 8 sezonów. * Canal+ Film: Stacja przez kolejny tydzień po emisji nowego odcinka w Canal+ emitowała jego powtórki o różnych porach. * TVN Siedem: Stacja wyemitowała 7 sezonów. * Universal Channel: Stacja wyemitowała 6 sezonów. * TV Puls: Stacja wyemitowała 2 sezony. Lista odcinków Sezon 1 (2002) Sezon 2 (2003-2004) Sezon 3 (2004-2005) Sezon 4 (2005-2006) Sezon 5 (2006-2007) Sezon 6 (2007-2008) Sezon 7 (2008-2009) Sezon 8 (2009) Gościnne występy * odc. 1.4 pt. Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale – Adam Arkin * odc. 1.12 pt. Mr. Monk And The Red-Headed Stranger – Willie Nelson * odc. 1.13 pt. Mr. Monk and the Airplane (i w czterech innych) – Brooke Adams * odc. 2.4 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus – Lolita Davidovich * odc. 2.5 pt. Mr. Monk and the Very, Very Old Man – Kurt Fuller * odc. 2.6 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to the Theater – Melissa George * odc. 2.12 pt. Mr. Monk and the T.V. Star – Billy Burke * odc. 2.14 pt. Mr. Monk and the Captain's Wife – Daniel Goddard * odc. 2.15 pt. Mr. Monk Gets Married – Nestor Carbonell * odc. 2.16 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to Jail gościnnie wystąpili Kathy Baker, Danny Trejo i Tim Curry * odc. 3.2 pt. Mr. Monk And The Panic Room – Carmen Electra * odc. 3.4 pt. Mr. Monk Gets Fired – Molly Hagan * odc. 3.5 pt. Mr. Monk Meets the Godfather – Philip Baker Hall * odc. 3.6 pt. Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf – Emma Caulfield * odc. 3.7 pt. Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month – Michael Weston * odc. 3.13 pt. Mr. Monk Gets Stuck In Traffic – zespół KoЯn * odc. 3.14 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas – James Brolin * odc. 4.1 pt. Mr. Monk and the Other Detective – Jason Alexander * odc. 4.4 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to the Office – Eddie McClintock * odc. 4.5 pt. Mr. Monk Gets Drunk – Paul Ben-Victor * odc. 4.8 pt. Mr. Monk and Little Monk – Brett Cullen * odc. 4.10 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to a Fashion Show gościnnie wystąpili Malcolm McDowell i Mini Anden * odc. 4.13 pt. Mr. Monk and the Big Reward – DJ Qualls * odc. 4.14 pt. Mr. Monk and the Astronaut – Jeffrey Donovan * odc. 4.15 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist – Jon Favreau * odc. 5.1 pt. Mr. Monk and the Actor – Stanley Tucci * odc. 5.2 pt. Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike – Alice Cooper * odc. 5.3 pt. Mr. Monk and the Big Game – Jennifer Lawrence * odc. 5.5 pt. Mr. Monk, Private Eye – Odette Yustman * odc. 5.9 pt. Mr. Monk Meets His Dad – Dan Hedaya * odc. 5.12 pt. Mr. Monk Is at Your Service – Sean Astin * odc. 5.14 pt. Mr. Monk Visits a Farm – James Gammon * odc. 5.16 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital – Charles Durning * odc. 6.2 pt. Mr. Monk And The Rapper gościnnie wystąpili Snoop Dogg i Kurupt * odc. 6.3 pt. Mr. Monk and the Naked Man – Alfred Molina * odc. 6.5 pt. Mr. Monk and the Birds and the Bees – Vincent Ventresca * odc. 6.12 pt. Mr. Monk Goes to the Bank – Dan Castellaneta * odc. 6.14 pt. Mr. Monk Paints His Masterpiece gościnnie wystąpili Peter Stormare i Victoria Tennant * odc. 6.15-16 pt. Mr. Monk Is on the Run – Scott Glenn * odc. 7.2 pt. Mr. Monk and the Genius – David Strathairn * odc. 7.4 pt. Mr. Monk Takes a Punch – Robert Loggia * odc. 7.5 pt. Mr. Monk Is Underwater (a także w 8.15-16) – Casper Van Dien * odc. 7.6 pt. Mr. Monk Falls In Love – Joanna Pacuła * odc. 7.10 pt. Mr. Monk's Other Brother – Steve Zahn * odc. 7.11 pt. Mr. Monk on Wheels – Bradley Whitford * odc. 7.12 pt. Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door – Gena Rowlands * odc. 7.14 pt. Mr. Monk and the Bully – Noah Emmerich * odc. 8.2 pt. Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man – Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje * odc. 8.3 pt. Mr. Monk and the UFO – Daniel Stern * odc. 8.5 pt. Mr. Monk Takes the Stand gościnnie wystąpili Jay Mohr i Jonathan Lipnicki * odc. 8.7 pt. Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse – Meat Loaf * odc. 8.9 pt. Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk (a także w 8.13 i 8.16) – Virginia Madsen * odc. 8.13 pt. Mr. Monk Is the Best Man – Teri Polo * odc. 8.15 pt. Mr. Monk and the End: Part 1 gościnnie wystąpili Ed Begley Jr. i Craig T. Nelson * W 100. odcinku serialu wystąpiło dużo sławnych osób, jak: John Turturro, Eric McCormack, Sarah Silverman, Howie Mandel, Andy Richter, Brooke Adams, Tim Bagley, Angela Kinsey, Melora Hardin, David Koechner, Kathryn Joosten, Ernie Grunwald i Ricardo Chavira Seria książek O przygodach detektywa Monka opowiadają też książki. Autorem pierwszych piętnastu jest Lee Goldberg, a kolejnych czterech Hy Conrad. Więcej książek nie zostanie wydanych. * Detektyw Monk i straż pożarna, * Detektyw Monk jedzie na Hawaje, * Detektyw Monk i strajk policji, * Detektyw Monk i dwie asystentki, * Detektyw Monk i kosmos, * Detektyw Monk jedzie do Niemiec, * Detektyw Monk jedzie do Paryża, * Detektyw Monk i brudny glina, * Detektyw Monk w Opałach, * Detektyw Monk czystym bankrutem, * Detektyw Monk wyrusza w podróż, * Detektyw Monk na kanapie, * Detektyw Monk na patrolu, * Detektyw Monk w rozterce, * Detektyw Monk wyrównuje rachunki, * Mr. Monk Helps Himself, * Mr. Monk Gets on Board, * Mr. Monk Is Open for Business * Mr. Monk and the New Lieutenant W Polsce książki o detektywie Monku do 15 części wydawał Dom Wydawniczy „Rebis”. Emisja pozostałych nie nastąpi z powodu spadku zainteresowania. Kategoria:Seriale